10 Things You Didn't Know
by dinosoprano
Summary: 10 thngs about all your favorite charaters...and some.
1. James Potter

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!

JAMES POTTER

James always pulled pranks on Savannah as kids and through Hogwarts. He claimed she was annoying and that he couldn't stand her, but the truth was that she was his favorite cousin. He never got the chance to tell her.

James nearly killed Sirius when he caught him and Savannah snogging in a broom cupboard. Nobody messes with James' family.

Even though he told everyone that Sirius was his best friend and inseparable, it was a lie. Remus was actually his best friend.

At first, James only asked Lily out to annoy her, but when his feelings began to change, he didn't know how to ask her on an actual date so he continued to ask in the only way he knew how.

Though James always told Lily he tormented Snape just because, he was actually jealous.

His first crush was Mary McDonald, but when he found Remus liked her, he backed off. Remus needed his turn with a girl too.

When James and Lily had finally gotten together, James didn't bother to correct the notion that he had been the one to ask her.

James had forgotten until a week later to tell everyone he and Lily were engaged.

When James heard the prophecy, he had nightmares that he would wake up one day and find Harry dead. He would wake up in tears and spend the rest of the night beside Harry's crib.

When Voldemort came, James' heart broke, not for his doomed family, but for all their friends who would be torn because Peter had betrayed not only James and his family, but everyone who had trusted him.


	2. Lily Evans

LILY POTTER

Lily had dressed up as a witch every Halloween.

Petunia was her best friend even when they grew apart.

Even though she was good at Potions, she despised the class.

Lily had loved Severus, but they were just not fit to be more than friends. Their ambitions were too different, though it didn't dull the pain when he'd called her "Mudblood."

Her first crush had been Severus, but her first kiss had been Remus. Neither spoke of the incident.

When Lily realized she liked James she blamed it on puberty, hormones, and Sirius spiking her drink at a party.

Lily never let anyone know how much it hurt that Petunia hadn't gone to her wedding. James seemed to know, but never said anything which she is grateful for.

When she found out she was pregnant she felt guilty because a war was no place for child. That all changed when she held Harry the first time.

Lily was terrified when she heard the prophecy. Harry never left her side if she could help it after that. She knew James had the same nightmares, knew he spent half the night with their little boy, but she acted otherwise. She knew she could handle this better than him, so she feigned ignorance and strength for her little men.

Lily didn't know why Voldemort was trying to spare her life, but as the green light rushed her a familiar face came up from her memories and she knew Severus had been behind it. She would be eternally grateful that he still cared.


	3. Sirius Black

SIRIUS BLACK

Sirius had once idolized Bellatrix. He had believed the blood purity, that Muggleborns and Muggles were scum, that half-breeds were filth.

When Andromeda had run away, he had disowned her like everyone else. When he saw her at school that September with Ted he realized she was happy, something she hadn't been at home. That's when his thoughts began to change.

James finished the process. He didn't care that Sirius was a Black in Gryffindor like everyone else. James told him these things didn't define him, only the things Sirius did. Then Sirius "re-owned" Andromeda and forgot his other cousins.

Sirius had fallen for Savannah the first time he saw her. She was everything he had thought a girl should be. It was the only secret Regulus alone knew.

Sirius had hated Remus until James had threatened to stop being his friend…and he discovered Remus threw a mean punch.

Sirius was always the one who treated Remus the worst, even though he was the first one to see him after a full moon, even after he suggested that James, Peter and himself should become Animagi to help him. He always wondered if that's why it was so easy to think Remus was the spy. He never forgave himself for that. He felt like a traitor because of those thoughts.

Sirius had married Savannah in secret. Only James, Lily, Remus, Mary, Peter, Alice and Frank knew about it. The Order found out when Patrick was born two years later.

Sirius was laughing when they took him to Azkaban, not because he knew what was coming, but because everything he had done was in vain. Everyone he cared about, James, Lily, Savannah, Patrick, were all dead, Remus hated him and Peter, stupid, clumsy, unconfident Peter had outsmarted them all. And Sirius was going to pay for it.

As much as Sirius saw James and Lily's blank faces in his dreams and Remus sitting alone in a cold room on the brick walls of his cell, Sirius was more tormented by Regulus's death. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed his brother that he had given up too soon.

He knew Remus was falling in love with her. He could see it in his friend's eye. Sirius knew Andromeda wouldn't be thrilled, but he felt it was about time something went right for Remus and what better way than to woo the girl, even if it was his "Pretty Princess Dora."


	4. Savannah White

SAVANNAH WHITE

Savannah hated her last name. She was always jealous that James was a Potter. His last name was still generic but not bland. She didn't like her married name either.

She had always wanted a sister and she envied Lily hers.

She had been so caught up in Alan Reynolds that she was completely caught off guard when Sirius kissed her. She thought James had dared him.

Savannah had never expected her and Sirius to last long so she was both shocked and overjoyed when Sirius had proposed.

She had never liked children so when she found herself pregnant she was horrified. When she told Sirius she changed her mind because he had never looked happier. She finally understood when she held Patrick for the first time.

She never believed in broken hearts until John Lupin, whom she was staying with, brought home, not the _American Wizard_, but the _Daily Prophet_. It wasn't a big article, but her hearted shattered. Sirius was dead.

Only John knew how much it hurt her that Patrick looked and acted like his father.

When she was asked to transfer back to St. Mungo's, she hesitated. Britain had been a place of both good and bad memories. Everyone she loved had died there. She wondered if Remus and Mary had gotten married yet, or if Harry had managed to survive Petunia. Had Frank and Alice had more children? Where was her brother, Don? Finally, curiosity won out and the family moved.

When she finally saw Harry she didn't speak to him. He was dropping off his children at the train station for Hogwarts. She was slightly overcome when she saw how much he and one of his son's looked like James. She had forgotten how much she missed him.

She could have laughed when she found out her grandson, Regulus, had a crush on Harry's daughter, Lily.


	5. Remus Lupin

REMUS LUPIN

Remus barely remembers his sister, but he will always blame himself for her death. At least until Thorfin Rowle admitted he set them up with Greyback.

James was a best friend. That was why he kept his crush on Lily a secret, why he felt guilty about lying about his lycanthrope, why he never told him he was jealous of Sirius having the label of James' best friend, never voiced that he really wanted to be Harry's godfather, and never got over his death.

Mary's death was the last straw. He could have gotten over Sirius's betrayal and James's death if Mary had been there to help him. He swore never to fall in love again.

When he saw Tonks the first time, she annoyed him as much as Sirius did and he didn't really like her.

Then he started falling for her. He tried to keep it hidden, but Sirius found out somehow and kept trying to set them up. Tonks seemed to find it amusing but Remus just wanted to hex him.

As much as he despised Sirius when they had first met, his death had hurt almost as bad as James's. That was when he realized he wasn't falling for Tonks; he was already in love with her.

Remus had always dreamed of getting married and having a family; he had been jealous of his friends when they had done so. When he proposed to Tonks, he didn't think she'd say yes, he'd done too much to hurt her. Therefore, he was shocked and thrilled as she threw her arms around his neck and practically screamed yes.

Remus didn't know what to think when Tonks told him she was pregnant. He felt guilt, what if it was like him? He or she would be an outcast either way. He was terrified, he didn't know how to be a father, he hardly knew how to be a husband. Most of all, he was happy. He wanted a family, it was dream and it was coming true.

All his doubts about the baby fled when he finally held Teddy. He was so tiny. Teddy clutched his father's thumb tightly and yawned. Who knew babies were so strong? Teddy's hair went from ginger to turquoise. Remus couldn't help but smile. Life was perfect in that moment.

When Kingley's Patronus leapt into his living room, Remus felt cold. As Kingsley's voice announced the battle at Hogwarts, Remus clung to his son, whom he was holding. He knew they needed help, too many Order members had died already. He whispered how much he loved Teddy and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before handing him to Dora. Remus knew Dora wouldn't stay no matter how much begging he did, but he hoped still. He tried not to think it might be the last time he saw the people he loved most as he Apparated away.


	6. NymphadoraTonks

NYMPHADORA TONKS

Not once did Nymphadora believe Sirius was guilty of the crimes the Ministry claimed he had committed. He was too deadest against Voldemort and everything his family stood for. He had been too determined to be different, to be better.

Once, right after she had been deemed an official auror, she had punched a fellow proby for telling everyone that he was going to bring Sirius into custody and watch them administer the Kiss to him. She was suspended, though Shacklebolt seemed impressed.

Tonks had hardly ever spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt (he was kind of intimidating). She was totally taken off guard when, after suspending her, he asked if she would join him for dinner that night. (She couldn't say no, he might hex her). She was even more surprised when he brought to a hidden dingy old house instead of a restaurant. She was shocked into tears when Kingsley led a man by the arm to her…it was Sirius. From then on, Tonks and Kingsley were close friends.

As much as she hated her name, she never told her mother to call her Tonks. She called "Mother's Privilege" plus, she knew Andromeda wouldn't stop anyway.

The first time she had seen him, he was just Sirius's best friend. Then he was her friend. Then a shoulder to cry on when things were tough. He was patient, listening to her ranting and raving about Scrimgeor and Fudge and Voldemort and how she wished the war was over. Then Sirius died and she became his shoulder and she listened to him complain. She then realized she had fallen in love.

She only ever let her father, Sirius, and Remus call her Dora.

Charlie Weasley was her best friend, and though she knew he had a crush on her, she was more attracted to Bill. But when Bill dumped her, Charlie had already moved on and she thought she had lost her chance at happiness.

Tonks had never thought of marriage. Now she had a ring on her finger. She never thought of having children. Now she waddled around the house and talked to her stomach. She had thought her parents were invincible. Now she watches her mother cry every night wondering why her father had to die.

Teddy was a every mother's dream and more. That's why it took every ounce of courage to leave him and help the Order.

She wasn't even able to mourn her dead husband before Bellatrix came.


	7. Peter Pettigrew

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

PETER PETTIGREW

Peter had always wanted friends, but when he got them, he still felt like an outcast.

Sirius made fun of him a lot but he let it slide because friends made fun of each all the time…right?

Peter's parents were only together because of him. When Peter started school, his father left to be with the girl he really loved. Peter never forgave him. Now he doesn't care for Muggles.

He had a crush on Lila Dearheart of Hufflepuff but she didn't know he even existed. She only had eyes for Sirius. He grew very jealous of Sirius.

The day after James had humiliated Snape, Peter found him crying in the boys' bathroom. Not wanting to intrude, he started to leave, but Snape noticed him. Feeling awkward, Peter let Snape vent his feelings...he had no one to do that with. Suddenly, Peter felt very sympathetic toward Snape and he realized James wasn't all that.

He couldn't believe Snape had almost died. Peter didn't blame Remus at all, he didn't know what was going on until James had told him. Peter couldn't believe Sirius could be so reckless…or could he? He decided he didn't much like Sirius anymore.

By seventh year, Peter only considered two people to actually be his friends, Remus and Snape.

Peter hated to do this, but in order for the Order to be thrown off his trail he had to get them fighting. It was easy to convince Remus that Sirius was the spy. He had so many qualities that made him the perfect candidate. It was harder to convince Sirius that Remus was the culprit. After all, Peter didn't have a qualm against him, but most people wouldn't think twice if a werewolf had joined the Dark Lord. His only hope was that Remus never found out so they could still be friends.

He thought he would finally mean something if he turned the Potters in. All that needed to die was James. Even Harry could. He knew Snape had already vouched for Lily, so she would be safe. When he did turn them in, everything went wrong. Lily died instead of Harry, Sirius tried to murder him, and now he was being fed disgusting rat food by a stuck up teenager and his brothers. Then he's given to the youngest because his owner wanted an owl. Now he's humiliated because the youngest isn't very good at Transfiguration.

He was thankful Harry had saved his life. He had years to think about what he had done and now he knew that he had screwed up big time. James knew Snape liked Lily and it bothered him. That's why he teased Snape. Sirius teased everyone, but he was loyal, he would never turn his back on his friends, that's why he tormented Snape, because Snape insisted on tormenting Remus, and no one messed with Sirius' friends. Remus only hated him because he hadn't seen the good in the other two. Now Peter was friendless. Snape was bitter and took it out on everyone, even Peter. So when Harry's spell finally came into play and he began to suffocate under his own hand, Peter hoped James and Sirius would forgive him…even if it meant Sirius finally got to hit him.


	8. Andromeda Black

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

ANDROMEDA BLACK

Bellatrix had been her favorite sister…Cissy whined too much and she was very vain. Then, Cissy found out she was dating and Ted and she didn't say anything. When Bellatrix found out, she tried to kill him. Cissy replaced Bella after that.

Andromeda too had once believed in the blood purity and then her Uncle Alphard told her about Gabrielle. She had almost warmed up to muggleborns but then she met Ted and he reinforced her old beliefs.

Ted would be everywhere she was. He was like her shadow, that puppy that followed you home. She knew he was just trying to be her friend, but she grew so frustrated one day that she jinxed him to bang his head continually on the wall. When Professor Dumbledore found him, Ted lied and said that Bella had done it. Andromeda was too shocked to tell him the truth.

Andromeda was horrified to find out that Ted was a prefect too. Would she ever be able to get away from him? Later, she discovered she enjoyed patrolling with him and that she may just be able to call him a friend. She couldn't help but smile because he was funny, or laugh because he was clumsy (what was happening to her? Had he slipped her something?).

As she packed her suitcase that fateful night, she thought back to the day she had met Ted. She would have never been able to tell that she would one day fall in love with him, let alone runaway from home so she could be with him. Her parents would be furious. They had always told everyone she was the perfect daughter; Slytherin, intelligent, sane, Prefect, modest, engaged to pureblood Lucius Malfoy. She smiled sadly as she slipped off Lucius' engagement ring. She didn't want to hurt him. He really did care about her, but he couldn't give her what Ted could. He couldn't love her the way Ted could. She placed it on top of a letter to her parents and then she left.

No one, not even her parents knew she was a Metamorphmagus…that is until Ted caught her making faces in the mirror when she was bored.

Nymphadora was a miracle. She shouldn't have been born at all. She shouldn't have existed since Andromeda's aunt hit her with a sterilizing spell. She was born two months early, but she was still all Andromeda could ask for.

Andromeda was horrified when Sirius was arrested. She had seen him with his friends. James meant more to him than Regulus ever had, he wouldn't have killed him. He would never have joined Voldemort either, he would have died before then, so why were they imprisoning him? Then he escaped and Andromeda couldn't have been more proud of him. He set a record there. Then Bellatrix killed him and she wept with her daughter. Bellatrix would pay.

It was not that she disliked Remus; Sirius had spoken very highly of him. She knew he was a sweet man and that he really did love Nymphadora, but he was just too old for her. Andromeda changed her mind when she saw how young he seemed when Teddy was born.

Bellatrix had taken Sirius, Ted, and Nymphadora from her. When she found out that Bellatrix was dead she could have kissed Molly (but that would have been awkward).


	9. Ted Tonks

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

TED TONKS

Ted never told anyone, except his sister Ellie, but he was deathly afraid of toads. Florean Fortesque's toad got into his trunk one day and Ted opened it up to have it jump on him. He screamed and leapt onto his bed. Todd never let him live it down.

Andromeda was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He didn't care if she was pureblood, or a Black, he could tell what kind of person she was through her eyes, even if her actions didn't agree. Plus, not once did he ever hear her say "Mudblood."

Angry that Ted wouldn't leave Andromeda alone, Lucius tied his shoelaces to a tree branch and hung him upside down from it. He noticed everyone but Andromeda laughed.

Ted couldn't believe Andromeda had actually given up everything to be with him. It made him realize how much she really did love him. That's why, even though he wanted kids, he never told how upset he really was over her getting hit with a sterilizing spell. Adoption could always work.

When Andromeda had told him she was pregnant, he cried. Then he picked her up, spun her, tripped over the coffee table and landed on the loveseat. He had never felt happier, even if it had hurt falling over the coffee table.

Ted had taken to calling his daughter Dora, because he didn't like her name either. He knew that it meant "Gift of the Nymphs" which in turn meant "Gift of the Shape Shifters" but it was still a bit much. He never told Andromeda though because she was a far better dueler than he was.

He had been so proud of Dora when she had made it through auror training that it didn't bother him that he lost the bet to his wife.

Ted had always liked Sirius. He was the "life and soul of any gathering." Therefore, he was pretty saddened by his death. Wanting to cheer his family up though, he said that he was going to miss Sirius jinxing his feet stuck to the floor so that he would trip when he tried to move. When Dora looked confused, he explained that Sirius liked to do that to him and it resulted in a lot of broken noses.

Ted almost wet himself when he saw Andromeda's reaction to their daughter's engagement. It was priceless.

He hated to leave them, but it just wasn't safe anymore. Andromeda was a pureblood and a Black for that matter; she would be able to keep them safe. Dora could prove her "magic" lineage and Remus was a werewolf, so the "establishment" liked him. Ted on the other hand only had a cousin who had been muggleborn too. They would come after him and he didn't want them torturing his family, particularly his pregnant daughter. When Bellatrix cornered him and his traveling companions, his only thought was to protect Dean because he was only a boy. Somehow, he knew that he wasn't going to make it home. He only hoped Dean would be able to explain what happened and that Dora had a healthy baby.


	10. Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

LUCIUS MALFOY

1. Lucius had asked Andromeda to marry him because he had truly loved her. It had hurt deeply when she chose Ted over him, a Mudblood over a pureblood. That's why he hated Ted.

2. He hated Ted up until he had seen how upset Andromeda was over his death. From then on he tried to be a better brother-in-law, a better friend, to Andromeda.

3. He loved Narcissa, just not as much as her sister. He enjoyed her company, she shared his views, cared for his well being, but she just wasn't Andromeda. Then she told him how she had lied to the Dark Lord so that they could find Draco. She was not her sister, she was better.

4. Lucius hated Harry Potter, not because the Dark Lord did but because a twelve-year-old boy had gotten his fired, freed his house-elf and would eventually get him arrested.

5. When he heard that Dumbledore was dead he rejoiced. When he found out Draco was supposed to die in the attempt, his respect for the "Dark Lord" withered away to nothing.

6. Lucius did nothing when the Dark Lord had moved into his mansion because he didn't want to risk his wife and son, though he very much wanted to curse him.

7. He hated Bellatrix because she treated her sister like dung, her nephew like a sacrifice and himself like a rug to walk all over.

8. He liked Astoria Greengrass and was glad she hadn't cared that Draco had once been a Death Eater.

9. He was slightly disappointed when Scorpius was Sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

10. Lucius passed out when he heard that Scorpius was dating Rose Weasley.


	11. Todd Riley

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

TODD RILEY

1. He thought his best friend, Ted Tonks, was out of his mind for crushing on a Black. He said it was near suicidal.

2. Ted always turned that argument around on him because he was crushing on Andromeda's best friend, Cecelia. Todd said they were two different cases.

3. He always told everyone he was an orphan because the truth stung more than he would ever admit. He only ever told Ted he had been abandoned at the orphanage.

4. Playing tricks on Bellatrix was his favorite pastime. Ted always asked why he didn't think that was suicidal.

5. Slughorn was Todd's favorite teacher because he could get away with anything in his class just because he was good at potions.

6. He and Ted had planned on opening an apothecary when they graduated. Andromeda ruined those plans…or so Todd thought.

7. Todd was shocked when Ted told him he and Andromeda had eloped. It was so not like him.

8. Todd got married to Cecelia in a blizzard so that Ted and Andromeda could come out of hiding to be there.

9. He always thought it would be cool to be a mime but he couldn't stay quiet longer than five minutes.

10. Todd didn't want to die so young, but at least he got to curse Malfoy before he went.


	12. Cecelia Lutokas

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far: Skittles713, JacobsImprintGirl, southernbelle08, elora, and delie. **

CECELIA LUTOKAS

1. Cecelia was the youngest of fifteen.

2. Her eldest sister, Lizzy, was the same age as Tom Riddle and they had been in the same House.

3. She was the only other person in her family to be Sorted into Slytherin.

4. Cecelia met Andromeda at a Black party and she was frightened of her.

5. Todd was the bane of her existence as much as Ted was Andromeda's.

6. She couldn't believe Andromeda didn't fancy Lucius like every other girl in school. After all her was the best looking and he did like Andromeda much to Cecelia's annoyance.

7. Cecelia started dating Todd on a dare.

8. She had always wanted kids until the day Todd died…the day her life fell apart.

9. Nymphadora eased some of her pain. She was such a sweet little girl, so innocent, so happy. Cecelia threatened to kidnap her a few times, though if she ever did she wouldn't make it very far. Andromeda was a much better dueler than her.

10. Cecelia used to see Dora off to school every year, supported her career choice, worried about her when she joined the Order of the Phoenix, giggled with her as they planned her wedding and cried when she said she was pregnant. Now she sees Teddy off to school, supports his career choice and wonders if he'll ever realize he likes his best friend.


	13. Dudley Dursley

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I can't wait to write more of these! This next one is going to be a character we're all a little more familiar with. I still don't own Harry Potter but I have lots of awesome Potter stuff. If there's a character you want me to do just let me know and I will do it!**

DUDLEY DURSLEY

It's not that Dudley hated Harry, he was jealous so he made sure his cousin had no friends.

Dudley was terrified of gingers after the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident.

Dudley had always wanted a brother…maybe a sister.

He had never been jealous of Harry's magic. He was jealous of his bravery though. He didn't know how he would handle having a mad serial killer after him.

He had been terrified for Harry when they had parted ways. He wondered if he would ever see his cousin alive again and he very much hoped he would.

Dudley had gone to Grimmauld Place in a panic when he had seen his eldest daughter perform accidental magic. He wanted Harry's advice on how to tell his wife, Beverly.

Beverly didn't even flinch when she saw families go through the brick wall to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Dudley couldn't help but admire her for that.

Dudley was very impressed by magic. Sometimes it terrified him (especially when the Weasleys were involved) but other times he very much enjoyed it.

Every now and then Dudley still had nightmares that Harry had been killed. He called Harry when this happened just to make sure he was alive.

Dudley was very disappointed in his mother's behavior toward her sister and Harry. He hoped his magical daughter would change her mind, so he told her first…after Harry.

**A/N: I just thought it would be hilarious if Dudley had magical children. He wouldn't know what to do! And maybe his parents would lighten up to magic if that happened. **


End file.
